Death by Sparkle
by VoiSieteQui
Summary: Fluff:Series of drabbles involving all pairings; centered around SAT words snuck in like squash in mac and cheese. Ch4: Compunction Rain. Ritsu gets paranoid when he realizes Rain means equates to heated sex. After the actual rain scene.
1. Maudlin Morning: Erotica

**Death by Sparkle**

**First...Sekai Fanfic! **

**/Shall involve all charas and pairings, but I'm sure my bias will show soon./ **

**Series of drabbles, and hopefully I'll make it a challenge to update daily...and help me with my SAT Vocab, *laughs*, so I can remember them better. Killin' three birds with one stone, solving my commitment problem, helping me with that damn exam, and...hell, prove that I can actually write happy stuff, unlike the usual angst I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Erotica: Maudlin [Overly Sentimental, Emotional] Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>"…Yukina."<p>

Watching his love's strong, broad back, Kisa rubbed his eyes and blinked, yawning as he padded into the kitchen. The alluring smell of bacon lured him from the comfort of the fluffy bed to the hard counter as he sat himself numbly on the barstool, in a stupor. He sat and watched Yukina, deftly slicing pieces of bread and checking the bacon. Kisa blinked again.

Surely he was imagining things, considering the fact he'd collapsed yesterday after working 48 hours nonstop at Emerald, editing storyboards, running errands, pleading with manga-kas – so it wouldn't be surprising that he was still susceptible to hallucinations…

But –

That…that…those sparkles, the glittery aura around Yukina seemed physically tangible. If Kisa looked hard enough, it seemed like there were blush-pink roses that bordered the edge of Kisa's vision. These people were too good to be true, Kisa directed his glare at the countertop, grumbling.

Upon hearing Kisa muttering darkly under his breath, Yukina turned around and greeted Kisa with a happy smile. "Kisa-san!" Kisa flinched – it was _that _smile again. The one that he was so weak against, the one that was filled so much…warmth, which was hard for Kisa to wrap his mind around. This sort of pure hearted love Kisa was unused to, perhaps before his basis for 'love' was only a sense of physical reassurance and passion found within the lust for just the tangible sensation of _touch. _But more than anything else,

_Goddamn, Yukina just __looked so good__. _(Kisa had to stop thinking so superficially all the time like that).

He felt Yukina's steady, unwavering gaze of his amber eyes flecked with specks of gold, the gentle, easy curve of the full lips – an all kill for girls. Kisa couldn't help but feel jealousy and possessiveness at _them_, a rising blush creeping, the heat leaving him unusually flustered. Yet he couldn't deny though, that he felt as if he were melting. It felt so natural, _so good_ to be with someone you loved so dearly…and someone, perhaps, who loved you back as well.

The petite man was so lost in his thoughts that he was startled when a pair of arms wrapped gently around him, a warm embrace as Yukina rested his chin on Kisa's head, a large hand entangled in Kisa's jet black hair.

"Hey-!" Before Kisa could wriggle out of the cuddle and scold Yukina, he was interrupted.

"Kisa-san, did you rest well? It's noon already…so I made some brunch, would you like to eat now?"

Waking up and being greeted like this – a single life, one night stands never permitted him to experience something like this before.

"Unnn…hhh." Momentarily stunned, Kisa lowered his head, cheeks a bright blushing pink. "Yeah…"

He would never understand why Yukina, of all people – the epitome of the perfect man – would ever choose a scrawny, baby faced, middle-aged-almost-turning-senile midget like him, when all the pretty girls in the world would beg to have the opportunity to even talk to him. The feeling welling up inside made his words stick in his throat in a lump.

Perhaps…just like a shojo manga, his Prince Charming, Knight in Shining Armor, had come – and Kisa had already been swept off his feet, complete with heartwarming music, heart stopping moments, cheesy one-liners, fluttering hearts of maidens, blooming flowers…and sparkles.

"Kisa-san – what are you thinking about?" Yukina pouted, a bit upset at the empty response.

Kisa rested his hand on Yukina's interlocked ones clasped around his waist.

"….rkles…." Kisa whispered.

"What?" A teasing grin lit up Yukina's face.

"Sparkles, dammit!" Perhaps being **maudlin** was just a side effect of getting older.

Yukina's eyes widened as he paused just for a bit before chuckling. He leaned closer, lips brushing by Kisa's left ear.

"I love you, Kisa-san."

If there were such a thing as "death by sparkle," Kisa would have been mercilessly slayed a million times over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this actually helps me in my endeavors to remember all those words. ;)<strong>

**R&R?**


	2. Abnegation: Trifecta

**Abnegation [abnegation (n.) denial of comfort to oneself]: Trifecta**

* * *

><p>Darn you Word. Just recognize Yokozawa and Kirishima's names already! (Bias bias, my favorite couple~ along with YuKisa)<p>

A thank you very much to Himitsu Uragiri, Miss Mysty, and Animecherryblossem33! I hope this will still keep you interested;)

* * *

><p>Kirishima rushed into the kitchen, the heavy door to the house slamming with a loud "bang," throwing aside his bag frantically searching for –<p>

"Yokozawa!"

The sandy haired man's eyes were immediately drawn to the vivid red on the cutting board, the crimson smears on the white dishcloth, the stainless steel kitchen sink tainted pink from blood – then Yokozawa's pale face, before rushing over and taking his lover by the shoulders, an expression of horror and worry as a cold chill made his blood run cold. "Are you okay? Where did you hurt yourself, I rushed home when Hiyo texted me, we need to get to the doctor quick, has the bleeding stopped?"

"…"

Yokozawa just glared at Kirishima.

"Are you stupid? I just cut myself with the knife while cutting up some carrots – Hiyo's in the bathroom getting some first aid for me." Kirishima was taken aback, he had expected some sort stabbing when his thin phone began to vibrate at the office, a startled text from his daughter with a few simple, but devastating words.

"_Papa, Onii-chan is hurt!"_

Dread had filled him when he glanced over the words, and he found himself hurriedly throwing manuscripts and loose papers in his bag before running out of the workplace without an explanation to his puzzled employees and workers. He tried to get back home as soon as possible, of all people – _Yokozawa, hurt? _Though Kirishima would never admit, a seizing of his heart and pounding of the head stole all his rationality that was refined with age, away. But to see that…Yokozawa was his usual, blunt, sarcastic self, Kirishima didn't know whether to beexasperated or relieved.

He settled on the latter.

Kirishima quickly came back to his senses and continued in the pursuit of seeing the wound, but interrupted by Yokozawa's loud scolding.

"Really, when will you ever be cognizant enough to realize that Hiyo was just trying to get you back home early? She misses you." Yokozawa rolled his eyes, uninjured hand pouring some cold water for Kirishima to drink.

"It's not about that!" Kirishima grabbed the other hand cradled against the black haired man's chest, cool, gentle hands expertly caressing the injury – a shallow, yet nevertheless scary looking slice on Yokozawa's palm. At the touch, Yokozawa jerked his hand away, turning towards the TV so Kirishima couldn't see his expression. "Don't play tough with me, a wound's a wound and I need to see it!"

"Just go change! I'm perfectly fine doing this by myself, as a grown man, I don't need your help to dress such an insignificant scratch!" Yokozawa was suddenly _very_ interested in the flowery, hit anime (Yoshikawa Chiharu's, Yokozawa recognized) Hiyo was previously watching that was airing currently. He was suddenly whirled around, Kirishima grabbing him by the waist so that Yokozawa was facing him. He couldn't turn away as Kirishima's voice grew serious.

"It _doesn't matter_ if it's small or large, serious or not – You need to stop your self-abnegation and _let yourself be spoiled_ sometime! It's not about your pride, it's about me being your lover and _caring_ about you, Takafumi! This relationship is different than what you've ever had before so just –"

There was no way to mask Yokozawa's embarrassment and secret happiness at Kirishima's suddenly impassioned words.

"It's just that…I know you left work early and know you have to make everything up – you really don't need to worry about me, Zen – " He was cut off by a deep kiss, one that never failed to make Yokozawa melt a little on the inside (and feel like his masculinity, wild-bear meter irreversibly go down a little too). Kirishima's cool lips traveled down to his hand as he lovingly kissed the injury, eyes closed, as Yokozawa was beet red.

"Onii-chan! I found some bandaids and antibiotic-"

"Papa?"

Hiyo entered to room to find her "Onii-chan" and "Papa" awkwardly mirroring some sort of position the Prince had the Princess had in the anime's closing credits. Yokozawa had his hand out, blushing like a damsel whereas her papa was in a semi-kneeling position, kissing "onii-chan's" hand.

There was a silence before Hiyo burst out laughing and pointed to the screen behind them and at their 'poor acting,' while Yokozawa's frantic efforts in telling her that Kirishima was only "trying to make 'onii-chan's' boo-boo feel better, the American way," were to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Cognizant (adj.) aware, mindful<strong>

**Done at two in the morning, forgive me for grammar mistakes and whatnot. **


	3. Phlegmatic: Domestica

**Phlegmatic [****Having an unemotional and stolidly calm disposition.]: Domestica**

* * *

><p>Chiaki woke up to a comforting heaviness and a familiar warmth next to him; arms encircling his waist, rendering the petite man more or less immobile.<p>

Something was off – it was rare for Tori to be sleeping this late; usually Chiaki would awaken to Tori shaking him into consciousness after sleeping for a few days, or by the mouth-watering aroma of his cooking that Chiaki couldn't live without.

Instead, Tori was sleeping peacefully sleeping next to him, his usual impassive, phlegmatic or frequently irritated face dissolving into a serene countenance of tranquility.

_He must be having a good dream_,

Chiaki thought, smiling to himself and settling in a more comfortable position so he could look at Tori. It was strange to see him so defenseless. He brushed Tori's auburn hair out of his eyes, noticing the delicate veins that crisscrossed the closed eyelids. The circles under his eyes, a byproduct of overwork, had disappeared, and his skin had lost their sallow look. Chiaki knew it was sort of his fault that Tori always was so tired, guilt eating away at him.

But what surprised Chiaki the most was how absolutely _young_ Tori looked – he felt as if he were transported back to their high school teenage days of camaraderie.

Chiaki had never thought much about it, since he'd known Tori since they were children. He probably took Tori's face for granted, and he also knew just how popular Tori was with the female authors and co-workers at Marukawa Shoten. His solemn starkness, rigorous work ethic, professionalism and loyalty were all his undeniable charm points…and something he rarely showed to Chiaki when yelling at him to finish his latest storyboard or dragging him back from the convenience/book store or the pachinko place where he was "getting inspiration."

Chiaki sighed. Tori just knew him too well.

But looking at Tori now, the famous author began to feel a heated brush spread across his face.

Tori was really, really handsome.

Misty gray eyes that could looked had looked after him and _at_ him in a way that made Chiaki feel so embarrassed, long lashes (which Chiaki had just noticed) that framed the steely gems. High cheekbones, well-proportioned lips – Chiaki reached over to touch them hesitatingly. Lips that caressed him, showered him with butterfly kisses; a strong, defined nose that ran in his family. A fit body hidden behind suit or oxford shirt and tie he'd always wear to work, deft hands that cooked and cleaned, that ruffled his hair or held him...during passionate lovemaking.

_How...embarrassing._

The physical connection to each other was...something that Chiaki actually really enjoyed. It felt good, no - it felt amazing, but to be able to see Tori's usual face break in passion _for him_ - Chiaki was embarrassing himself with such thoughts.

Chiaki didn't think Tori ever noticed that in every manga he wrote, the main protagonist's love interest always had some of Tori's traits.

In a way…Chiaki realized that he had always loved Tori _that _way. Whether it was done consciously or unconsciously, Chiaki had found the ideal man in Yoshiyuki Hatori.

* * *

><p><strong>BAHAHAHAHAHAH FLUFF. I TOLD YOU. I haven't exploded yet! I CAN WRITE CHEESY, FLUFFY THINGS.<strong>


	4. Compunction Rain: Nostalgia

**Compunction Rain: distress caused by feeling guilty: Nostalgia**

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU GUYS SEE YESTERDAY'S EPISODE ON FRIGAY?<strong> Ritsu sort of redeemed himself in my eyes, they cut off the 'hnnng' parts to my displeasure, and my heart was **CRYING** for Takafumi. Sorry it took me a week to update, exams were killing me and I still failed one of them. It's break now, so I might be updating every day! I'll shut up now and…at last, the long awaited RitsuxTakano couple!

* * *

><p>"Ah, it looks like it's going to rain again!" Kisa reclined in his chair and announced to no one in particular.<p>

Ritsu stiffened at his seat and quickly looked out the tall windows of the office and grudgingly acknowledged the presence of the angry metallic clouds that loomed over the entire city. The humidity in the air, he knew, was probably tangible. Even the state of the art air conditioning could not keep the weather at bay – Ritsu knew that impending death would either be a result of work or the stifling heat. Nevertheless…the weatherman had said that a thunderstorm would be inevitable, and that in itself posed a huge problem.

He'd forgotten his umbrella.

This morning his alarm clock had suddenly thought it would be nice to die at the perfect time, so in the end Ritsu had been reduced to hopping up and down at the door trying to get his shoes on, breakfast toast in his mouth while hurriedly stashing every sort of manuscript and papers needed for work in his bag without a second thought for the weather or an umbrella. It was a feat that he made it to work on time, albeit looking disheveled, hair uncombed, clothes wrinkled – but then again it was nearing the end of the cycle, so it wasn't like a tidy appearance was necessary.

But of all things, there was no way he would ask…would ask…_Takano_ for one. With all that happened previously, the rain took on a completely different meaning as it once had before. The rain served as a reminder of compunction for all his past misdeeds, it served as a reminder of how much he'd hurt Takano once before with his blatant, impassioned words once provoked and forced into a corner. Ritsu hated himself for that…because he _knew _just how disgustingly wrong he was, that he would…never, ever be able to vocalize just how much he loved Takano.

Somehow everything came out wrong, and the rain had righted it again.

Though the discord and distress ate away at Ritsu, the biggest problem had occurred to him in the elevator while fiddling with the zipper on his bag as he was attempting to avoid an awkward encounter with Yokozawa.

…Rain equated to heated sex.

Takano would soon be coming after him like a crazed sex maniac looking for his prey, which…undoubtedly was himself. There was no way that Takano would just let such an opportunity slide, Ritsu was so scared for his own safety and well-being that it was of upmost importance that he attempt to dash back home through the precipitation without encountering Takano-

"Hey." Cold, large hands that slid into his hair and ruffled it, Ritsu didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

_Crap. Speak of the devil._

Ritsu gulped, shivering instinctively as Takano's fingers trailed down his neck.

_If this goes on longer, my plan's going to go down the drain and I won't get enough sleep because he's going to eat me alive and my ass is going to hurt like hell tomorrow someone save me there's no way I have that much stamina left oh god I really am going to die if this happens I_

"You're not carrying an umbrella, right?" Takano stated briefly, looking at him with hazel orbs.

Ritsu meekly nodded, thoughts too jumbled to contravene or elaborate on a pathetic excuse.

"I-I guess…I'll just make a run for it." Looking at Takano was too hard, so Ritsu stared at the ground, bangs falling over his eye.

An object was suddenly placed in Ritsu's hands – it was a slim, navy umbrella.

"Here. Take it."

Ritsu glanced up, feeling unexpected warmth blossoming in his chest. Had Takano really…? He was surprised and touched by the small gesture, but Takano was already walking out of the revolving doors of the Maruakwa building, shoulders hunched, preparing for the onslaught of rain that would assault him immediately.

It was nearly impossible for Ritsu to run through the water while trying to catch up with Takano's fast strides.

"Takano-san!"

The tall man continued on without a pause and grunted. "What?"

"Can't we share? At this rate you'll get sick again!" Panting, Ritsu had finally reached Takano and extended the umbrella over his lover.

Takano stopped so suddenly that Ritsu ran smack into his chest, smooshing his cheek against the broad plane and losing his balance. With one deft sweep, Takano had Ritsu by the waist and the umbrella in the other hand.

A soft smile in his voice, Takano leaned down.

"In that case, then, I'll take it as an invitation that you don't mind this."

In the rain, under the abundant frondescence of the blooming buds of spring, their lips met without hesitation. A sweet kiss in the showers, the umbrella shielding them from prying eyes in the lovely spring.

_Oh god._ Ritsu thought to himself. _Someone please tell me this isn't like some bad shojo manga._

* * *

><p>Some other words used:<p>

**Frondescence: Foliage**

**Contravene: contradict/ oppose**

****And maybe another word but I'm way too lazy to look it up.

And lastly a thanks to **Animecherryblossem33**, eeeeeeh / Thank you very much! You are too nice. I'm glad that I'm doing not too bad of a job of making people die or sick. Fluff. Happiness. It really is SO hard for me to write something like this. (is not happy person at all).

**Himitsu Uragiri**, I'm glad you liked it!Domestica is sorta...meh for me, but I adore Hatori.

And thank you **Isa**!


End file.
